Je vis dans un monde
by Olivia.K.A
Summary: Olivia vit dans un monde où les choses sont plus étranges que jamais. Ca vie n'est pas banale, et elle regrette presque le temps de son enfance. Elle et Peter s'évitent depuis l'échange entre elle et Fauxlivia. Le fait que Peter n'est pas remarquer de différence entre elle gêne Olivia. Pourtant, ils ont une chose en commun. Quelque chose d'important mais qui ne durera pas. Quoi ?


-Fringe, après le retour d'Olivia dans son monde, après l'échange des deux Olivia.-

- Audra.

- Audra. Répéta t-il.

- Elle aurait du s'appeler Audra.

FLASHBACK :

Olivia caressa avec douceur son ventre légèrement arrondit. Ses lisses cheveux blonds flottaient dans l'eau claire de son bain, et ses yeux bleus-verts ne pouvaient restés

ouverts. Olivia était fatiguée. Elle venait de boucler une grosse affaire, et n'avait pas dormit depuis un bon moment. Sa grossesse n'arrangeait rien. Personne ne savait

qu'Olivia attendait un enfant. Personne, sauf Rachel, sa soeur. Olivia sortit de son bain, et passa une douce serviette grise autours d'elle. Elle prit le temps de bien sécher ses

cheveux, puis s'occupa de son corps. Elle passa un chemisier blanc puis une veste noire au dessus. Elle enfila ensuite, un de ses nombreux pantalons noires, et une paire de

ballerines. Elle brossa ses cheveux puis ses dents. Elle se maquilla légèrement, et sortit de sa salle de bain. Rachel l'attendait avec une tasse de café bien chaud et sa petite

Ella dans les bras.

- Tiens, ma soeur adorée. Bois une tasse de café. Dit Rachel en tendant la tasse à sa soeur. Je vais conduire Ella à l'école, on se voit ce soir ?

- Oui, je t'appelle ce midi. Après l'achographie.

- Chouette !

Rachel partit, sourire aux lèvres. Olivia but rapidement sa tasse de café avant de partir vers les bureaux du FBI. Alors qu'elle venait à peine de quitter son appartement, son

téléphone sonna. Peter. Olivia se dépêcha d'arriver, et salua à peine son collègue. Elle salua toutefois Astrid et Walter. Elle fut surprise de voir son ami Charlie dans la pièce.

- Charlie ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Une enquête. Encore des polymorphes.

- Ils nos envahissent.

- Exact. Dit Peter.

Olivia se mit au travail, aidée par ses amis et collègues. Aux alentours de onze heure trente, elle trouva une excuse pour partir. Elle prit alors la route pour la clinique la plus

proche, où elle avait rendez vous pour son échographie. C'est un peu stressée qu'elle entra dans la clinique. Elle attendit quelques minutes dans une salle d'attente, où

attendaient deux autres femmes.

- Mademoiselle Dunham. Appela le médecin, de sa voix grave.

Elle le suivit, s'allongea à côté du médecin, et releva son tee-shirt. Le médecin déposa le gel et commença l'échographie.

- Tout à l'air normal. Votre bébé se développe très bien.

Olivia sourit.

- Bien sur, il y a toujours des risques. Donc vous faites attention à vous et à votre bébé.

- Merci docteur.

Olivia prit rendez vous pour la deuxième échographie, et quitta la clinique. Elle acheta un sandwich en cours de route, et téléphona comme promit à Rachel. Elle répéta à sa

soeur ce que le médecin lui avait dit. Olivia partit ensuite pour aller travailler.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit le laboratoire, elle commença à se sentir mal. Elle entra dans le laboratoire, en titubant. Astrid s'aperçut qu'Olivia n'allait pas tarder à tomber, alors

elle l'aida à avancer jusqu'à une chaise et l'a fit s'asseoir.

- Ca ne va pas, Olivia ?

- Si, tout va bien.

Olivia eu soudain une grosse douleur dans le ventre et tomba au sol, inconsciente. Peter se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de son "amie", et vérifia son pouls. Un réflexe sans

doute. Mais le coeur d'Olivia battait toujours. Juste un malaise pensa Walter. Mais Peter s'inquiétait. Le coeur d'Olivia avait beau battre, quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était

certains. Astrid, très inquiète elle aussi, appela une ambulance, qui ne tarda pas à arrivée. Les ambulanciers allongèrent avec précautions Olivia sur le brancard, et

l'emmenèrent. Peter insista pour monter, et accompagner son amie à l'hôpital.

Olivia fut emmenée dans un endroit où seuls les médecins pouvaient entrés. Peter s'assit alors dans un siège dur de l'entrée, l'esprit embrouiller. Olivia l'évitait depuis qu'il

lui avait avoué ne pas avoir fait la différence entre elle et l'Olivia de l'autre monde. Et surtout, depuis qu'il lui a avoué avoir eu une relation avec elle, plus poussée encore, que

celle que la vraie Olivia entretenait avec Peter, avant l'échange. Peter se sentait coupable du mal qu'il avait causé à Olivia. Astrid arriva quelques minutes plus tard,

accompagnée de Rachel et Walter. Peter se leva et se dirigea vers la sœur d'Olivia.

- Les médecins s'occupent d'elle.

- Je dois leur parler. C'est très important.

- Je leur ai déjà parler d'elle, ne t'en fait pas.

- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas. Ils doivent savoir.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Peter.

Rachel comprit son erreur. Évoqué le secret d'Olivia.

- Où sont les médecins ? Demanda Rachel.

- Allons en chercher un. Proposa Astrid, en prenant Rachel par le bras.

- Merci. Répondit cette dernière.

Rachel et Astrid se dirigèrent alors vers l'accueil. Astrid demanda alors à une infirimière si elle pouvait appeler un médecin car Rachel avait une information importante à leur

communiquer. L'infirmière acquiessa et partit chercher un médecin. Rachel était anxieuse. Elle jouait avec l'une de ses bagues. Un médecin, assez âgé, apparu, l'infirmière

sur les talons.

- Vous êtes la soeur de mademoiselle Dunham ?

- Oui. Je dois vous parler. En privé. Ajouta t-elle.

- Très bien, suivez moi.

Astrid sourit faiblement à Rachel avant de rejoindre Walter et Peter. Les deux hommes discutaient de l'affaire en cours.

Rachel suivit le médecin jusque de dans un petit bureau. Elle lui dit alors tout sur la grossesse de sa soeur, et demanda de ne pas ébruité la chose. Personne d'autre ne devait

savoir.

Le médecin dit à Rachel qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il n'allait pas avec Olivia. Rachel lui demanda de chercher encore. Elle voulait savoir.

Olivia était allongée dans cette chambre sombre, les lumière étaient éteintes, et le silence régnaient. Seulement, Olivia n'était pas seule.

Septembre se tenait là, devant le lit. Olivia le reconnu tout de suite.

- Agent Dunham.

- Que faites vous ici ? Demanda Olivia en se redressant.

- J'ai vu votre futur. J'ai ce qu'il vous attends après cet instant.

- De quoi parlez vous ?

- Vous êtes la source d'énergie que William Bell utilisera pour détruire les deux mondes.

- Quoi ?

- Mais, rassurez vous, Walter Bishop trouvera le moyen de stopper cela.

- Comment ?

- Walter vous tuera.

Olivia ne su quoi répondre.

- Je dois mourir. Conclut elle.

- Et votre fille aussi.

- Ma... Fille ? Demanda doucement Olivia.

- N'êtes vous pas enceinte, Agent Dunham ?

Olivia ne répondit rien, et Septembre quitta la chambre. Olivia se leva, et s'habilla des seuls vêtements mis dans son placard. Elle retira tout les fils et câbles auxquels elle

était reliée. Elle sortit de sa chambre, descendit les escaliers rapidement, et arriva dans l'entrée de l'hôpital. Rachel fut très surprise de la voir.

- Livia ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être allongée ?

- Je devais partir.

- Pourquoi ?

Olivia s'approcha de l'oreille de sa soeur.

- Tu n'as rien dit pour elle ? Chuchota Olivia.

- Pour qui ?

- Ma fille.

- Comment sais tu que c'est une fille ?

- As tu dit à Peter que je suis enceinte ?

- Non. Termina Rachel.

Olivia s'approcha alors de Walter et Peter.

- Que fais tu là ? Demanda Peter.

- Je pars.

- Les médecins le savent ?

- J'en doute. Olivia fit une pause. Septembre est venu.

- L'observateur ? Pourquoi ?

- Il m'a parler de mon futur.

- Et ?

- Bell va détruire les deux mondes. Je suis la source d'énergie qui va le permettre. Il va m'utiliser.

- T'a t-il dit comment l'arrêter ?

- Il a dit que Walter le fera.

- Comment ?

- Il va me tuer.

Peter regarda Olivia dans les yeux. Il ne savait quoi dire.

- Olivia... Commença Peter.

- Ca ira. Répondit-elle. Ca va aller. Tout ira bien.

Olivia demanda à Rachel de la conduire au laboratoire de Walter, où tout le monde se dirigeaient.

Peter et Walter arrivèrent les premiers, et lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Septembre les attendaient.

- Septembre ?

- Peter. Je viens vous mettre en garde.

- Me mettre en garde ?

- J'ai vu le futur de l'agent Dunham. Et le votre.

- Je sais.

- Vraiment ? Savez vous comment sauvez Olivia Dunham ?

Peter ne répondit rien.

- William Bell n'est pas mort. Pas encore. Mais, dans l'un de vos futurs, vous ferez le bon choix.

- Quel choix ?

- Vous tenez beaucoup à l'agent Dunham, non ? Septembre marque une courte pause. Elle est la source d'énergie.

- Et nous devrons la tuer pour tout arrêter ? C'est ça ? S'énerva Peter.

- Vous n'êtes pas obliger de tuer l'agent Dunham. Si vous faites le bon choix, alors tout ira bien pour vous.

- Quel choix ? Demanda Walter qui venait d'entrer.

- Il ne vous reste que quelques heures.

Septembre quitta le laboratoire, quelques secondes à peine avant l'arrivée d' Astrid et d' Olivia.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda Astrid, en voyant le regard perdu de Peter.

- Oui, tout va bien.

Olivia prit une bouteille d'eau, et sans aucun mot à personne, quitta le labo. Elle monta les quelques escaliers, et sortit du bâtiment. Elle marcha devant l'université, croisant

quelques élèves en retards, ce qui fit rire Olivia. ça lui rappelait le temps où elle aussi étudiait. Le temps où tout était normal. Du moins, dans son monde. Le temps où elle ne

pensait qu'aux petites histoires d'amour, à l'avenir qu'aucun Observateur venait lui souffler à l'oreille, le temps où elle pouvait faire des projets.

Olivia réfléchit au fait de tout raconter à Peter. Après tout, ne lui avait-il pas avoué sa relation avec Fauxlivia ? Elle fit alors demi tour, et couru presque vers le laboratoire.

Elle entra dans l'université, descendis rapidement les escaliers, et entra de le labo. Walter était avec sa vache, Astrid faisait un gâteau sous les ordres de Walter, et Peter était

dans le petit bureau, entouré de dossiers. Olivia toqua à la porte, et demanda la permission d'entrer. Peter accepta avec un petit sourire.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Dit Olivia en s'asseyant face à Peter.

Peter leva la tête de ses dossiers, regardant avec curiosité Olivia.

- Si je t'ai éviter ces derniers temps ce n'est pas juste pour l'histoire avec... l'autre moi.

Peter attendait la suite.

- Tu te souviens de la nuit avant l'échange ?

- Comment oublier ? Reconnut il.

Olivia se dit alors, que le moment était venu de lui dire.

- Je suis enceinte de toi Peter.

Peter laissa tomber sur la table le dossier qu'il tenait. Olivia baissa la tête, gênée. Elle releva la tête, croisa le regard de Peter. Un regard qui voulait dire "Hein ? Quoi ? Tu peux

répéter ?"

- Je suis enceinte. Répéta Olivia très bas.

Elle se leva, et quitta le bureau. Elle était à peu près au milieux du labo de Walter lorsqu'elle entendit Peter sortir du bureau.

- Je t'aime Olivia. Entendit-elle.

Elle se retourna lentement, et vis les yeux rouges de Peter.

Peter s'approche d'elle et l'enlaça. Astrid qui ne comprenait pas, toussota.

- Je suis enceinte. Dit à nouveau Olivia, bien haut cette fois.

Astrid n'en revenait pas.

- Olivia... C'est génial ! S'exclama Astrid.

Olivia du alors répondre aux questions de Peter, Walter et Astrid sur sa grossesse. Et là, Peter su. Il devait lui demander.

- Olivia, j'ai... Il y a une petite maison à vendre près de chez toi. Et...

- Tu veux qu'on emménage ensemble ?

Peter acquiesça.

- En famille. Ajouta t-il.

Olivia sourit alors, folle de joie.

- C'est d'accord. Faut juste que j'en touche un mot à Rachel.

Peter prit alors la main d'Olivia, avant de l'embrasser.

- Où est Walter ? Demanda soudain Astrid.

Olivia perdu son sourire, en voyant que Walter manquait à l'appel.

- Walter ! L'appela Peter. Walter !

Tous se mirent à la recherche de Walter, mais il restait introuvable. Septembre entra alors.

- Encore vous ? S'étonna Peter.

- Comment ça encore ? Demanda Astrid.

- Il est déjà venu ici, tout à l'heure.

- Vraiment ? Intervint Olivia.

- William Bell l'a prit.

- Bell ?

Septembre avança d'un pas.

- Votre futur à changer grâce à votre décision, Agent Dunham.

- Quelle décision ?

- Celle de tout révéler.

Olivia comprit.

- Quel futur vais-je avoir ? Demanda t-elle.

-Cela dépendra de leur réaction. Conclut Septembre avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Attendez ! Le stoppa Astrid.

- Mr Bishop est sur un cargo. Au centre de l'océan dans une zone calme entourée d'une tempête.

Olivia fit alors appelle à Broyles et à toute une équipe. Ils prirent un hélicoptère mais arrivés au dessus du cargo, Olivia ne vit rien.

- Je ne le voit pas. Dit-elle.

- Je peux le voir, juste en dessous de nous. Lança Peter. J'ai une idée.

Il prit alors la main de l'agent Dunham et ensemble, ils sautèrent. Ils arrivèrent sur le cargo, et s'empressèrent de partir à la recherche de Bell et Walter.

Ils retrouvèrent les deux individus dans le bureau de William. Dehors, la mer s'agitait, et Walter commençait à comprendre le plan de Bell.

Les événements s'enchaînèrent alors très vite. Peter pointa son arme en direction de William Bell, Walter était derrière son fils, près d'Olivia qui était choquée des

révélations de Bell.

- Pardonnez moi. Intervint Walter.

Il se retourna, et tira sur Olivia. En pleine tête. Olivia s'effondra au sol, au moment où Peter se retourna.

- Non ! Hurla t-il.

La tempête prit fin de façon soudaine, et Peter serra le corps d'Olivia dans ses bras.

- Tu l'as tué. Murmura t-il plusieurs fois.

Bell disparu après avoir sonner la cloche, et Walter se dirigea vers Olivia et Peter. Les deux hommes prirent la jeune femme dans leurs bras, et la posèrent sur une table. A

l'aide d'un bâton en métal, Walter pu extraire la balle du crâne d'Olivia, et le Cortexiphan régénéra les tissus de son cerveau.

Cependant rien n'était tout à fait gagner. Le bébé était en danger. Un hélicoptère se posa sur le cargo, une équipe de secouristes à bord. Peter déposa Olivia sur une civière et

le médecin fit entrer la civière dans l'hélicoptère.

Lorsque Peter arriva enfin à l'hôpital, les médecins n'avaient pas l'air d'humeur à sourire. Dans les couloirs, les gens ce bousculaient, comme partout dans l'hôpital en réalité.

Les lieux étaient bondés de patients. Peter ne savait pas où trouver Olivia. Alors il se dirigea vers une infirmière comme Astrid et Rachel l'avaient fait bien plus tôt. Astrid qui

téléphonait à Rachel pour la prévenir du sortir, et Walter l'accompagna. Peter, lui, demanda à l'une des infirmières qui ne courait pas, si elle pouvait l'amener à Olivia. Celle

ci sourit, et accepta. Elle se rendit à l'accueil, tapa quelques renseignements sur son clavier blanc et se redressa.

- Chambre 1608, troisième étage, couloir de droite en sortant de l'ascenceur et ensuite le premier couloir à gauche. Ca ira où vous voulez que je vous accompagne ? Demanda

l'infirmière.

- Ça ira...Je crois.

L'infirmière ria et lui demanda de la suivre. Elle demanda à une de ses collègues de la remplacer quelques minutes à l'accueil. Elle fit signe à Peter de la suivre, et celui ci obéit.

Une fois devant la porte de la chambre 1608, l'infirmière frappa brièvement.

- Entrez.

L'infirmière entra, suivit par Peter.

- Tout va bien ? Besoin de rien ? Demanda t-elle.

- Non, ça va. Dit Olivia.

Peter avança vers le lui et embrassa la tempe de celle qu'il aimait.

L'infirmière sortit.

- Comment va notre bébé ? Demanda Peter.

Olivia le regarda dans les yeux.

- Notre fille n'a pas survécu.

Peter ne répondit rien, et serra la main d'Olivia.

Astrid raccrocha et entra dans le hall. Walter se battait avec un distributeur de sucreries pour récupérer un sachet de bonbons sans payer. Astrid rit de le voir s'énerver sur la

machine. Elle l'appela, paya le paquet, et partie rejoindre Peter et Olivia dans la chambre. Elle monta les étages, prit le couloir de droite, et celui de gauche juste après le tout

suivie par Walter qui dévorait tout les bonbons. Astrid frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre d'Olivia, et entra. Olivia tenait une feuille de papier. Dessus y était inscrit le

prénom de sa fille.

- Je suis désolée. Dit Astrid en s'approchant.

- Ne le sois pas. Supplia Olivia. Au fond c'est mieux ainsi. Je... Je n'étais pas prête.

- Bien sûr que si ! S'exclama Walter avant d'avaler la dernière confiserie.

Olivia souffla.

- Je veux juste sortir et oublier ça.

Quelques heures plus tard.

Lincoln entra dans la chambre. Olivia y était seule.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda t-il.

- J'ai connu mieux.

- J'ai su pour... Ta fille.

- Audra. Précisa Olivia

- Audra. Répéta t-il.

- Elle aurait du s'appeler Audra.

- C'est magnifique. Audra Bishop.

Olivia sourit. Elle serra la main de son coéquipier, et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Merci, Lincoln.

- De quoi ?

- D'être un si bon ami. Et de ne pas me détester.

- Pourquoi je te détesterais ? Ria légèrement Lincoln.

- Je sais pas. Avoua Olivia, avant de reposer sa tête sur son oreiller blanc.


End file.
